Anthopleurin-A, -B, and -C are three cardiotonic polypeptides of known sequence, isolated from Anthopleura xanthogrammica (A & B) and A. elegantissima (C). This work proposes to find and identify enzymatically produced fragments of the native polypeptide with cardiotonic action, and to further study the mechanism of action of the polypeptides.